Mistclan
by Writer-Chic-Bree
Summary: I absolutly love, love, love the warriors series so i decided about two years ago to create my own Clans. I have four, one based for each of the originals. This one is about Calipaw form MistClan. Mistclan is supposed to resemble windclan so, yeah...


Leader: Nightstar- Black and silver tabby tom

MistClan

CHAPTER ONE

Calipaw raced up to meet her new mentor; she skidded to a halt and touched noses with Cleartail. Calipaw felt so special being the deputies apprentice, she was sure she would get the best training. Better than Chervilpaw, and she had Nightear as her mentor. Nightear was not only Calipaw's father but one of the fiercest warriors in the clan. He would defend the clan from IceClan all by himself, and even live to tell the tale if he wanted.

Nightstar finished the meeting off with some news and the clan dispersed, Manefur and Tigerfoot went to the warriors den together and Turtlefoot returned to his den, alone. Calipaw watched the old medicine cat carefully, she felt bad for him; he would live a life without a family forever.

"Calipaw, are you ready to start your training?" Calipaw's thoughts were broken by the voice of her mentor, she looked up and nodded. He stared at her curiously and began to pad over to the apprentices den.

"I figured we could start with finding you a nest, then you can eat and we'll go explore the territory" Cleartail was usually tough, so she was surprised at his soft tone. As Calipaw wandered through the apprentices den, searching for an unoccupied nest, she let her thoughts wander.

She thought about seeing the territory and exploring all the crevices, she could already smell the prey wafting in from the back of the den. Calipaw could tell a mouse had strayed close to the camp from the outside. Once she found a nest Calipaw followed Cleartail out of the camp and into the clan's territory.

The MistClan camp was close to the LightningClan border, and the entrance faced the Iceclan border, though it was far off Calipaw could smell the tangent scent of Iceclan already. Cleartail wandered around to the side of the camp and Calipaw followed him. As they went further into the territory, the fog that gave MistClan its name got thicker, until Calipaw could barely see Cleartail ahead of her.

"The cold weather makes the fog thicker, and harder for the prey to know we're coming. Once newleaf comes you'll be able to find things better." Calipaw took in her mentor's facts with interest. She knew that the fact that MistClan had to hunt through the fog was one thing that made their sense of smell sharper. The land gave way and Calipaw could tell they were going down a slope. As she wondered where they were going, Calipaw caught up with her mentor and brushed his shoulder. Cleartail was a young warrior, fresh to the job of being deputy, but that didn't matter really. As long as he trained Calipaw well, she didn't care how long he'd been deputy or how many apprentices he'd had.

"Cleartail, what's that smell, coming from beyond the Iceclan border?" He looked at her comfortingly and Calipaw pulled away her tail. She didn't want to make a fool of her self on her first day out of camp as an apprentice.

"That's ForestClan." He told her, Calipaw wondered what they were like. She already knew that Iceclan was vicious and stubborn, and that LightningClan was fast, but she wanted to know more about ForestClan, what they were like, and what their territory was like too.

As Calipaw padded into the clearing she saw the fresh kill pile; as if it were taunting her she realized just how hungry she was. Cleartail had showed her all off the territory and taught her the different scents of prey. Tomorrow she would have the normal apprentice chores and then he would show her how to hunt.

She found a piece of prey and sat down to eat it; thinking of the days soon to come; it was more exciting than becoming an apprentice. She could hardly wait to catch her first piece of fresh kill. After she ate Calipaw curled up by the apprentices den and began to wash herself.

"Hey Calipaw, mind if I join you?" Calipaw looked up to see Bullpaw come over to her. She nodded and went back to cleaning between her claws. Bullpaw licked his paws and washed his face, and Calipaw thought about why he would have wanted to join her.

Calipaw wasn't the prettiest apprentice, Maplepaw won in that category; and she wasn't the bravest either. Though Calipaw seemed to be a simple apprentice, Bullpaw had seemed to take a liking to her company ever since they were kits together. In the nursery they would sleep near each other for warmth and they always ate their meals together.

Bullpaw was a moon or two older than Calipaw, but that didn't stop their friendship, when he became an apprentice Calipaw's 'sister' would tease her about how Bullpaw was always in the nursery. Her friends all seemed to think that Bullpaw was interested in more than friendship with her; but she was just his friend, and that's all she would ever be.

Calipaw had heard the tales of cats that would risk everything for cats in other clans, as well as their own. She didn't want to be like that; Calipaw wanted to be a warrior until she was too old to fight, the thought of becoming a queen had scarred her ever since she had learned the difference between her self and a tom.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Calipaw hadn't noticed Bullpaw start cleaning her. She was jolted into reality by the feeling of a tongue on her ears. Calipaw pulled away quickly and shot Bullpaw a 'what were you thinking,' look.

"I- I'm sorry Calipaw. You didn't object when I asked so I thought it was ok," He really did look sorry and Calipaw felt bad for scaring him.

"It's Darkpaw isn't it," He assumed that she didn't like him because she liked Darkpaw? She hardly knew Darkpaw.

"No, no that's not it. I just…" Calipaw was thankful when Greyheart came over to get Bullpaw for the sundown patrol; once they had gone into the clearing Calipaw went and curled up in her den and went to sleep.

CHAPTER TWO

Calipaw padded out of the medicine den, a stick with a wad of mouse bile on it in her mouth. Her first apprentice chore was to get rid of the elder's ticks, and she wasn't happy about it. As she went over to the elder's den she saw Darkpaw leave it with a mouth full of old moss. Now Calipaw could see why Bullpaw had thought that she liked Darkpaw, even at eight moons old, he was handsome and muscular. Only Glowtail had ticks, so Calipaw listened to Spottedtail tell the story of one of her hunts.

"I was stalking a fat mouse." Spottedtail gloated. She flicked her tail and Calipaw sat down to listen. Darkpaw came and joined her after a while. Calipaw wondered what Bullpaw would think.

"And after everything, I had to keep absolutely quiet about seeing Halofur give up her single kit to a patch of reeds in IceClan." When Spottedtail finally finished, with help from Glowtail, Calipaw took out the mouse bile out and washed off her paws. She looked up, it was already sunhigh.

She went back into the camp, curled up in a corner and thought about what Spottedtail had said. She, herself had never known her own mother, But Calipaw wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her sad about her heritage. Not even her nursery mother, Fastflower, would tell her about her alleged brother or any of her missing family.

When Calipaw looked up she saw Bullpaw padding off to go hunt with Dockpaw and Nicefur. That was weird; usually he would have asked her to go with him on a hunt. Calipaw shrugged and got up. She went over to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a vole and went back to her secluded corner.

Calipaw had only taken a few bites before Boragepaw came to sit with her. She offered him a piece of her vole.

"That's okay, I had a starling earlier." He looked at his paws and Calipaw wondered why he looked so nervous. Boragepaw was the oldest of the apprentices, and the best looking of them all. Where as Calipaw was the youngest, she should be the one to be scared.

"So, what was it you wanted?" Calipaw seemed to not get any alone time, and strangely, she just wanted him to leave.

"Oh, nothing, I was just, never mind…" He got up and padded away slowly. When he looked back at Calipaw, she smiled and mewed a goodbye. Then, watching the sun sink, she crawled over to the den and circled in her nest. It took awhile before Calipaw was able to fall asleep, and even then she had trouble.

When she opened her eyes again Calipaw was in the forest, but it smelled like IceClan. She saw her father sitting on a rock. Calipaw ducked down behind a bramble thicket and peered around the edge.

"Hello there Calipaw," She jumped as the hoarse voice drifted though her like an ice storm of a leaf-bare night. When she looked Calipaw saw a strange dark tabby tom, she had never met him, and yet he seemed so familiar.

"Go on, this is important, don't let me bother you," He seemed calm enough, but there was a sort of anxiety coming form him too. Calipaw watched as her father jumped down from his rock and padded over to a pretty calico she-cat.

"Halofur, what are you doing here," Nightear had a kind and gentle tone, not one she would normally hear from him. He bowed his head to the Starclan cat.

"Your alone, I take it everything is well," He seemed more like his normal self, but there was awe in his eyes as he looked at the pretty she-cat.

"Yes brother, and how is my daughter?" Calipaw was interested now, Halofur's only kit had been a boy, and she'd given him to IceClan, according to Spottedtail. Calipaw turned to the strange cat next to her, but he just nodded and looked back at the other two.

"Calipaw is well, she misses you though. Do you think she'll ever be ready to know the truth?" Calipaw wanted to mew like a little kit, here was her mother and 'father', talking about her, and yet she couldn't go over to them.

_I'm right here! Why can't you just come talk to me?!_ She wanted to race over there right now, but she knew she couldn't

"Not for a while yet brother, she needs to find some things out on her own first. She may never be ready to know the truth of why I had to give up her brother, and her." Halofur looked at Nightear with sadness, and he looked filled with pain.

Calipaw woke form her dream, finally she had some answers. Now, who was that mysterious cat with her, he seemed so kind, like he knew her, but so harsh, silently reminding her that she had to watch, and not interfere.

Shifting into a new and more comfortable position Calipaw drifted into a soundless slumber. When she woke later in the morning it was to a sharp poke in the side.

CHAPTER THREE

"Calipaw," Calipaw jumped up and turned to face Chervilpaw. The she-cat was hardly awake her-self, but she still seemed full of her usual energy.

"Nightear sent me in to wake you, he says it's important." Calipaw nodded and headed out to meet with the warrior, it felt weird not to think of him as her father. What could be so urgent that he had to send Chervilpaw to wake her?

When she emerged from the apprentices den it was almost as if she had walked right into her dream from the night before. There was a thick fog covering the camp, which was deserted for such a nice morning; even if it was leaf-fall.

"What did you want to see me about?" She asked Nightear. Calipaw was walking with him through the territory.

"Cleartail wants to asses you this evening, but right now I have to tell you something," Calipaw turned to look at him.

"What did you want to tell me?" He looked at her but kept going. He found a quiet spot not far from the brambles that surrounded the training area.

"It's about your mother and litter-mates," Calipaw couldn't believe her ears, it was all she could do to not squeak about what happened last night.

"Are you sure I'm ready to know?" He glanced at her like he suspected she knew but didn't say anything about it if he did.

"Some other cats don't think so, but I feel its important info and you should know." Had Nightear decided to against Halofur's wishes and tell Calipaw anyway?

"Your mother, my sister, was a true MistClan cat," he began, "But she could not afford to keep you or your brother," Calipaw nodded and twitched her tail, this much she knew already.

"So she gave us up," Calipaw suggested. Nightear flicked her ears with his tail as a touch of confidence and comfort.

"So she gave you up, she gave you to her good friend, Fastflower. And she gave your brother to his father, in IceClan." Calipaw flinched, is that why the strange IceClan tom had seemed so familiar, was he her real father?

"So why'd she have to give us up, Halofur, I mean?" Now it was Nightear's turn to flinch. He seemed to wonder how she had guessed, but wasn't it obvious. That was why he had never liked her hearing Spottedtail's story.

"Because you were half-clan she knew the clan would never let her keep you, so she gave you to Fastflower, pretending she had found you at the LightningClan border. Only Fastflower and I knew the truth. Then she gave your brother to Oakear, your father, so he could be raised by Oakear's new mate." Calipaw nodded again. This was the rest of the story, the part no one really knew.

Eventually, Nightear got up and padded towards the camp, Calipaw waited a moment before she followed him. She wasn't sure what do with the truth now that it was out. Calipaw was waved over by Cleartail, who told her that her first assessment would be that evening and she was to hunt by the LightningClan border.

"Calipaw, what are your doing here?" Fastflower looked startled to see the she-cat drag herself into the nursery. Fastflower's litter of kits was playing nearby.

"I wanted to talk to you about my mother." The she-cat jumped at that. The kits rolled past over to where Pouncefur was laying down. The calico she-cat gave the kits a gentle shove to send them away.

"Now what would push you to ask about that?" Fastflower seemed worried but confident. Calipaw wondered how much the golden tabby even knew about it herself.

"Don't worry Fastflower, Nightear told me everything," Pouncefur got up and wondered over to the entrance.

"Maybe I should leave you be," She mewed stepping out. Calipaw flopped down and the kits came running over to play on top of her. She self-consciously flicked her tail for them and continued on.

"I just wanted to know what you knew about her," Fastflower sat quietly for a moment, blinking and watching the kits play with Calipaw's tail. She seemed to be thinking of what she could say.

"Halo-" Fastflower paused, unsure how to start "Halofur was a kind cat, she would have been a great mother if she had been able to," Calipaw didn't care for the words; they were hollow and just filled with more questions.

"So, besides us being half-clan, why couldn't she?" Fastflower didn't seem able to answer this; Calipaw took advantage of the break in the conversation. "You don't know do you; guess there are some things no cat will ever know,"

Calipaw knew she was being negative, but if Nightear wouldn't tell her and Fastflower couldn't tell her, she knew she'd probably never know. She padded out of the nursery and over to the fresh kill pile, where Cleartail was already picking a piece of prey.

"Hurry up and eat that," He mewed as she picked up a finch, Calipaw's heart soared, she was going on her first assessment soon.

"Okay," She replied and padded off to devour her prey in a few ravenous bites. When Calipaw finished eating she gave her fur a good thorough cleaning. She got up and padded over to where her mentor was sitting with his mate, Tabbyclaw. Tabbyclaw had been Stoneclaw's apprentice when Cleartail was a young warrior. Cleartail stood up when Calipaw came over and Tabbyclaw nodded a hello to her.

"I'm ready to go," She told him, not sure weather she really was or not.

"Go where?" Cleartail asked a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Calipaw tilted her head, confused and thought for a minute.

"Oh, stop teasing her Cleartail," Tabbyclaw mewed, Cleartail turned to look at her and faced Calipaw again, the mischief faded and seriousness took its place.

"You'll be hunting by the LightningClan border. Don't mess up, I'll be watching," Calipaw nodded and headed out of camp, she couldn't make a single mistake for this.

CHAPTER FOUR

Calipaw walked into camp, laden with prey. Just behind her was Cleartail, carrying even more prey than she was.

"Go ahead and eat, then you might want to rest. Tonight you're going to the gathering." Calipaw's heart soared, her first gathering, it was her first real adventure since having become an apprentice over a moon ago.

"Okay, I'll do just that," Calipaw went into the apprentices den and curled up in her nest. Slenderpaw was napping not far away and Chervilpaw was just headed out on a hunting patrol with Nightear and Swiftfoot.

It wasn't very long before Calipaw felt a paw prodding her awake. She opened her eyes to see Cleartail leaned over her. It was cold and damp in the den and her mentor's fur was soaked to the bone.

Calipaw waited just outside the clearing for Nightstar to give the signal, his silver tail flicked as he looked down at the other clans already gathering below. He took off with Cleartail, Voletooth, and Lightclaw not far behind him. Cloudfur and Nightear raced down next and Calipaw followed with a couple other apprentices.

When they got to the gathering Nightstar bound up to meet the other leaders and Cleartail headed over to the deputies. Calipaw saw Slenderpaw and Bullpaw sneak over towards some ForestClan cats and the warriors all found a spot to sit with friends from other clans.

Calipaw looked over towards the Iceclan apprentices to see if any of them might look like her, but none of them did.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" Calipaw turned to see a handsome ginger tom standing next to her.

"Uh… not really, I guess I was just curious about a few of them," She lied. There was no need to tell this total stranger anything about her history.

"Well, if you're looking for any friendly apprentices, you won't find them in IceClan." She figured this was true, but she still was curious about her brother, who ever he might be.

"I'm Gingerpaw by the way," She looked at him, what did it matter to her, she wasn't looking for a social party. "I'm Chervilheart's apprentice," He flicked his tail to point out the IceClan medicine cat.

"I'm Calipaw," She decided to introduce herself, what harm could come from telling him a little info. After all, he was nice, and handsome.

"I'm looking for someone who might look kind of like me, or they might not have a real mother. I'm not quite sure," Gingerpaw hesitated for a moment.

"Well, Flickerpaw doesn't know his mother. And Sharppaw kind of looks like you. Why do you want to know?" Calipaw didn't answer him; she felt that was getting a little too personal with this strange cat.

Before Calipaw got a chance to go meet either of the toms she heard a yowl sound behind her. Turning around she saw the ForestClan leader waiting for all the cats to gather together. And the gathering began. She listened intently as each leader took their turns in telling the clans their news.

"Iceclan is thriving now, and we have two new apprentices and a new warrior." Dewstar swept his tail over a small group of cats to indicate the new members. He then backed away and let LightningClan's new leader, Greystar, come up to the front of the rock.

"All is well in LightningClan as well, though with leafbare on the way, the grasses grow tough and brown and the camp becomes colder. But do not think this makes us any weaker!" Hatred and strength flashed through the leader's eyes as he turned to the other leaders.

The ForestClan leader and Nightstar gave their news, Nightstar pointing out Calipaw as a new apprentice. She felt like the sun itself was resting on her pelt as the cats turned to look at her. She looked over towards the base of the rock pile where the medicine cats and deputies sat, hoping to catch a glimpse of Gingerpaw.

Instead, Turtlefoot caught her eye and flicked his ears in a silent hello. Calipaw returned the gesture and looked back up at the leaders to see Greystar hopping down from the rock pile, followed by the other leaders. Nightstar looked agitated and Cleartail quickly beckoned all the warriors with a flick of his tail.

"No more socializing, it's time to go," He called to Calipaw. She stood up, about to head over to him when she caught a glimpse of Gingerpaw and padded over to him for a quick word. He looked around him before padding over to the rest of his clan. Calipaw snuck up on him and whispered in his ear so no other cat would know she was there.

"Looking for someone?" She teased him; he spun around at the sound of her voice and looked relieved to see her. The look quickly faded as the IceClan medicine cat, Chervilheart, came over to gather her apprentice.

"Gingerpaw, it's time to go. Calipaw," the black and white she-cat looked anxious to see her, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave with your own clan?" With out waiting for an answer Chervilheart swept Gingerpaw closer with her tail and spun around to pad away with the rest of IceClan.

Calipaw joined her own clan, ignoring a look of defiance and worry from Nightear. As Nightstar led the way back over the ridge and into MistClan territory, Calipaw noticed that most of the warriors looked displeased, and she wondered what had been said that she had missed.

CHAPTER FIVE

When Calipaw got back to camp she headed straight for her nest in the apprentices den. She did not even look back when Cleartail told her to be ready for training at sun high. She drifted to sleep almost instantly, but her dreams were filled with darkness and terror. She woke feeling like a helpless kit, lost and confused. Shaking the scraps of her dream from her mind Calipaw padded out into the clearing. Most of the camp was waking up and she could see the fresh-kill pile was getting low.

She padded over and grabbed a plump mouse as Darkpaw and Boragepaw padded up, Bullpaw right behind them. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation Calipaw picked up the mouse and began to pad away, stopping only when she heard her name. She turned around to look back at the three toms and saw Darkpaw give her a guilty look. She turned back around and went to sit by the apprentices den to eat.

Moments later Darkpaw and Boragepaw came over to join her, while Bullpaw went out hunting with his mentor, Greyheart.

"So Calipaw how's training going?" Calipaw looked at Darkpaw as he tucked into a vole. It was a kind of stupid question for him to ask since they trained together almost every time.

"Um… Fine I guess," She replied. Calipaw suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Noting her uneasiness Boragepaw nodded and stood up.

"We should get going, if we're late for our assessment Powderheart and Manefur will have our heads," Darkpaw rapidly finished his meal and joined Boragepaw as the tom apprentice padded away. Calipaw glimpsed Maplepaw shoot her a dirty look and padded over to her.

"Hi, Maplepaw!" she greeted her. Maplepaw glanced around, as if not sure what to say and nodded in hello.

Just then Turtlekit rolled right over Maplepaw's tail, followed by a pursuing Waterkit. Maplepaw jumped, letting out a furious hiss and padded away.

Following her Calipaw left camp to head for the training clearing on the other side of the territory. Halfway there she ran into Dockpaw and Chervilpaw on their way to training as well. She walked with them to the training area, chatting about the elders and their mentors, training and other pointless things.

Calipaw launched herself at Slenderpaw. She quickly reared up and she landed where had just been. She came down on her, hard. Calipaw gasped as all the air was knocked out of her, Slenderpaw was heavier than she had thought. She rolled off and lay there catching her breath for a moment, they had been training since sunhigh and now it was dusk.

Calipaw stood up and shook the stray grass from her fur. Cleartail padded over to her and licked her between the ears. Darkpaw went over to his mentor and they headed out of the clearing- back to camp.

"You did well," Cleartail praised her. She nodded and they, too, headed out. Calipaw was only just out of the clearing when she smelled a strange yet familiar scent.

She picked up the trail and headed into the fog; mewing to Cleartail she would meet him back at camp soon. She was just about to give up, the fog thickening quickly, when she saw a flash of ginger just ahead.

She picked up the pace, trying to catch up, when she emerged into a reed protected clearing. Calipaw slowly went to the center and stared around cautiously. She had never been here, yet she felt drawn to it in some way.

Suddenly she felt something tug at her tail and spun around, pouncing on her attacker without thinking. He toppled her backwards and she scratched vigorously at his soft underbelly, trying to get the upper hand; but he was heavy, probably a warrior.

As soon as it had started, it was over. Her attacker was laying a few tail lengths away watching her with interest. It took her a moment to register who it was. Finally she realized it was the warrior who had been in her dream the other night. _Oakear?_ She wondered.

"You're getting strong," he commented. Noticing she was still puzzled he scooted closer. "You probably don't recognize me. You haven't seen me since you were a mere kit, accompanying your mother when she gave me Gingerpaw.

This confirmed her thoughts, it was Oakear. But _Gingerpaw_ was her brother! This was news; then she remembered how he had flinched at the gathering when she had asked about some-cat like her, he _knew__!_

Calipaw realized it must seem like she was staring so she looked away. Oakear came over to her and licked the top of her head- very father-like. Calipaw pulled away and started heading back the way she came.

"I- I should start heading back," She didn't bother to look back before pushing through the reeds and padding back to camp. When she got back some of the clan was gathered around Cleartail. He seemed to be telling them something exciting, for he was waving his tail around. Bullpaw and Darkpaw came racing over to her in an excited rush.

CHAPTER SIX

"Tabbyclaw's being moved to the Nursery! The kits are Cleartail's!" Darkpaw practically shouted. Tabbyclaw was Darkpaw's sister from a separate litter, but they were still really close.

"Darkpaw, that's great!" Calipaw congratulated him. She reached out and licked him on the head without thinking. He froze up a little then relaxed, and before Calipaw could realize what she'd done Bullpaw had stalked off with a huff of anger.

Darkpaw looked from Calipaw to Bullpaw and back again in confusion. Calipaw wanted to explain why Bullpaw was so shaken but decided better of it.

Darkpaw shrugged and headed over to where the group of cats was breaking up. Some gathering in a smaller group, ready to head out on the sundown patrol. Calipaw followed him then curved off, headed over to where Bullpaw was curled up by the apprentices den. He didn't look up when she approached.

"Hey," she sat next to him, still, he didn't move, "I'm sorry, Bullpaw. I… I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think at all did you Calipaw!" she looked up at him, hurt, "you didn't bother to wonder what that might feel like to me did you?" Calipaw stayed quiet, it seemed safer.

"I don't mind if you prefer him, but you should still have a little consideration for how I feel…" Bullpaw trailed off, suddenly realizing how harsh he sounded. Calipaw still didn't say a word. She stood up and padded away, she had nothing to say, nothing to defend herself.

He was right, she hadn't stopped to think about how he felt. Not even that first time when he had started cleaning her. Darkpaw bound up to her, still in a flurry of excitement. He was followed by Maplepaw, Dockpaw and Slenderpaw.

"Hey Calipaw, some of us were about to go out and look for moss by the LightningClan border. Want to join us?" Calipaw couldn't help but brighten up a bit at the prospect of an evening with Darkpaw. She nodded and they all headed out of camp.

They were halfway to the border and Calipaw was talking to Darkpaw when she noticed Slenderpaw looking at her. Calipaw smiled and Slenderpaw narrowed her eyes, clearly unhappy that Calipaw was there. She looked away and the group continued for the border. They were almost there when Darkpaw stopped, putting his tail out to make Calipaw stop as well.

They slowed to the back of the group and dropped back, out of earshot of the rest of the apprentices. Slenderpaw glanced back at them, unhappy, just as they got far enough for Darkpaw to start talking.

"I had something I wanted to tell you before I let the rest know," He was talking low, even though it was obvious no one could here them.

"What is it?" Calipaw asked, he looked excited but worried at the same time- glancing back up at Slenderpaw a couple of times. She gave him a soft nudge of encouragement.

"This… this is my last night as an apprentice. My ceremony is tomorrow at Sunhigh…" Calipaw stopped, taken by surprise. This was big news.

"That's-" Calipaw chocked on her words a little "Uh… That's great Darkpaw!" He looked at her oddly and for a moment she felt as if she'd said the wrong thing. He nodded, seeing what she meant and they ran to catch up with the other apprentices.

When they caught up, Slenderpaw pulled over to Calipaw and looked at her with curiosity. Her eyes glinted with a hunger fueled by what felt like jealousy.

"So what did he tell you?" Slenderpaw asked. Calipaw tilted her head in pretend stupidity. Slenderpaw nodded up towards Darkpaw.

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to know something about Cleartail, that's all." Slenderpaw nodded, obviously accepting this, and started to speed up, as to catch Darkpaw.

The apprentices had much luck finding moss and returned to camp quickly. The whole time Calipaw couldn't help but think of how much she had hurt Bullpaw and the look in Slenderpaw's eyes when Calipaw was talking to Darkpaw…

Maybe her relationship with Darkpaw was hurting more cats then she realized. Calipaw couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she and Darkpaw got any closer, could it really make things any worse then they were?

When the apprentices got back to camp Calipaw went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a shrew before returning to her spot on the far side of camp. She ate alone that night, not wanting to be with the other apprentices for once.

As the youngest of the apprentices she didn't fit in as much as if she were Maplepaw or Boragepaw. But she didn't mind, the peace was helpful in her thinking about what to do with Bullpaw and Darkpaw.

15


End file.
